


Little mercies

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Aziraphale has bad memories too
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Kudos: 32





	Little mercies

Aziraphale remembers sleigh bells — jingling in snowy London during hard winters. So much misery to try and alleviate in any small way he could. There was only so much he could do, only so much he was allowed to. Small blessings, little mercies, nothing too flashy. Gabriel found anything with too much impact “vulgar”, irrelevant.

“Leave them to it. They brought it on themselves.” The way he saw it, blessings were for the good, the deserving, not the merely needy.

And there were so many very needy in those days when the ground froze like iron after a poor harvest ruined by storms and the rivers, even the mighty Thames, froze over and snow piled high for months.

Sleigh bells are supposed to mean holiday cheer, but Aziraphale thinks he’ll scream if he hears that awful tune one more time. He doesn’t like everything about Christmas the way humans do it, despite Crowley’s teasing. 

He closes the door of the shop and retreats from the musical inanities. The twinkling lights he has looped around the bookcases are pretty, and he loves Crowley’s addition, which he’d thought was so sneaky, and which Aziraphale has enjoyed moving about, so he can surprise Crowley as often as Crowley surprises him with kisses under the mistletoe. 

But if he never hears another sleigh bell, he’ll be happy.

_Prompt: Sleigh bells_

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that got dark. They have been on Earth so long, and have seen so many terrible things, things they cannot easily forget.


End file.
